1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a terminal and method for supporting 3D printing, and a computer program for performing the method, and more particularly, to a terminal and method for supporting 3D printing using augmented reality of a mobile environment, and a computer program for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the 3D printing technology gives monumental changes in product development. The open-source hardware is spotlighted as the third industrial revolution, which leads popularization of product design/fabrication, along with the additive manufacturing. Users, who have played a role of consumer unilaterally in the past, begin directly designing and producing new products or components for maintenance by using a 3D printer. In addition, the number of 3D printable models freely available is greatly increasing over 120 thousands. As described above, as 3D printers and open-source hardware are propagated, DIY (do it yourself) by consumers become popular.
In addition, a web has been playing a role of a platform for sharing knowledge about open-source hardware as well as open-source software. Formation of consensus on the value of sharing economy along with information sharing realizes popularization of 3D printers and sharing of available 3D models using open-source hardware. Accordingly, consensuses on webs, cloud sourcing, social network, sharing economy or the like may be formed.
Meanwhile, as smart phones are propagated, works, which have been performed using a work station in the past, can be performed using a smart phone on the hand. Google has unveiled a prototype of a smart phone and a tablet computer having a 3D camera (or, a depth camera) through a Tango project. Due to such changes, augmented reality can be realized more rapidly, and a mobile terminal can recognize an object and acquire information about a real world in an easier and faster way. In addition, recognition of a product for DIY and tracking of 6 degrees of freedom (6-DOF) components for augmented reality may be realized in a mobile device.
However, there still remains a problem in relation to productive utilization behind the popularization of 3D printers. Most consumers capable of purchasing 3D printers have no interest on the technical understanding about a modeling process for generating 3D models to be supplied to the printers and just want a user-friendly method. Therefore, even though the demands on personalized custom products for personal needs are increasing, it is still deficient to supply sufficient 3D models.
In addition, most of simple DIY demands in the daily life relate to maintenance or remodeling of products possessed by the users. However, in order to fabricate DIY components suitable for the user's needs, a convenient service for proposing a DIY component suitable for physical information of a target product is required.
Moreover, even though a modeling method for a touch pad or a tablet has been developed along with propagation of smart mobile devices, consumers have no interest on such a technical modeling method, and thus there is demanded an alternative design for solving the modeling itself or sharing alternative knowledge.
Further, in spite of popularization of 3D printers, a great initial investment becomes an obstacle to actual use of 3D printers. In order to guide an easy DIY using a production method with no initial investment, it is needed to create a 3D printing environment for providing service which can be easily utilized with a low cost.